The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to radio frequency (RF) coils, such as for use in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems.
MRI systems include a magnet, such as a superconducting magnet that generates a temporally constant (i.e., uniform and static) primary or main magnetic field. MRI data acquisition is accomplished by exciting magnetic moments within the primary magnetic field using radio-frequency (RF) coils. For example, in order to image a region of interest, magnetic gradient coils are energized to impose a magnetic gradient to the primary magnetic field. The RF coils are then pulsed to create RF magnetic field pulses in a bore of an MRI scanner and then used to acquire MRI image data of the region of interest. The MRI image data is used to generate images that show the structure and function of the region of interest.
In MRI systems, coaxial cables that couple the RF coils to components of the imagining system may cause interference with the operation of adjacent RF coils, by creating a cross coupling effect. Thus, when a plurality of RF coils are joined to form an RF coil array, the RF coil array often shows a degradation in performance once all of the coaxial cables are connected. In order to suppress or dampen the cross coupling effect, one or more balanced-unbalanced (baluns) are typically placed in series with the coaxial cables to reduce the effects of the cross coupling. However, to be effective, the baluns require precise placement at specific locations along the coaxial cables. Identifying the specific location along the cables for the baluns can be a process involving trial and error, which is time consuming and inefficient.